


Pretty Medic, You Can Never Get him Out Of Your Head~

by Jack3dragon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Seduction, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Seduction, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, one-sided pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack3dragon/pseuds/Jack3dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet never expected for the young mech he saved all those centuries ago to be the same killing machine on the battle field. He certainly didn't expect to to be constantly interfacing with him anytime they saw eachother either. Why can't he stop? Why can't this whole war just be done so this doesnt make him feel so guilty?.......Why is Jazz always looking at him like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty Soon He'll Figure out

**Author's Note:**

> This is all unedited! You have been Warned!

The first time it happened, it was in the smoldering remains of building with a battle happening close by. He didn't mean for it to have happened, but the emotional shock of seeing the spark he saved in his clinic had become one of the deadliest and notorious of Decepticons made him lose it. Ratchet briefly thought that maybe Dri-Deadlock had felt the same because under the angry demands and biting remarks he could see the pain and devastation in the younger mechs optics. He swears he could still feel the sting in his hand after a particular slur about Optimus. Deadlock had looked stunned for only a nanoclick before pushing Ratchet up against wall grabbing- more like crushing- his wrists. He didnt know who did made the first move but the next thing he knew they were agressively kissing the life out of one another. His lips still had cuts from Deadlocks fangs who seemed to have enjoyed the energon he licked from them.

His fingers had scratches from the dents he made on Deadlocks shoulder armor when the younger mech had grinded against him. Deadlock muttering and snarling at him as those hands ran themsleves over his shuddering frame. Ratchet still felt ashamed as he remembered how quick he was to unlatch his valve panel when the younger mech palmed it. The ability to speak was ripped from him when the young con finally slammed his spike into his aching valve. The fragging was dirty and rough, his white thighs were practically stained with their fluids and the mechs paint all scratched into his. The fear of being caught fragging one of the top soldiers, being caught enjoying it, was always at the back of Ratchets mind. It only made the fragging hotter and dirty when he finally reached a screaming overload.

Deadlock had sank it fangs into his neck cables when he came panting and whinning as they just layed there and basked in what they did. Ratchet briefly touched the somewhat healed punture wounds shivering despite himself. It took a whole lot of persuading to get Optimus to 'let it go' and 'he was fine the decepticon had caught him off guard', he got the distinct feeling that his Amica thought that he had been forced into something he didnt want. Ratchet felt like slag for lying but how could he tell his friend that he had interfaced with a notorious decepticon willing? That the same con was the foundling he and Optimus saved a time ago? That he enjoyed every click it was happening, however rough and furious it was?

He honestly thought that would have the last and only time it would happen....He couldnt have been more wrong. The first time he saw Deadlock on the battlefield again after that, he refused to meet his optics after the initial optic contact. The hunger and lust he saw in those red optics, made his frame shudder and his valve clench. He was afraid to be alone when he when out, he didnt trust himself not to give in if Deadlock found him again. He valve lubricated anytime he thought about that day. He felt like a pleasurebot or when he was in his academy days, always spreading his legs when the prospect of a frag was there.

They are traveling to other worlds now, preventing the Decepticons from destroying them and trying to make as many alliances as they can. Sometimes they're successful and gain some new allies, other times everything goes to the pit cause the species just see them and the cons as one in the same. The battles were fierce and horrid, day in and day out death after death was dealt out from both sides.The only thing keeping him together anymore was Optimus, his close comrades, and to his surprise Jazz. 

Jazz was odd but not unwelcomed, definitely not! He was supportive, caring, funny, didn't mean Ratchet didn't know about the cold steel being forged beneath the happy mech. He knew anyone who wasn't his Amica was dispensable and that he, despite being the CMO was just as replacable as the rest. He remembered the day when Jazz asked him to put in the new mods Wheeljack made. His frame shivered as the images of Jazz's new claws and fangs made themselves appear before his mind. He was pretty sure he was just imagining it but he could swear Jazz ran those new claws down his back struts before he left the medbay.

Ratchet could only hope that no one found out about what happened. He didn't know whats worse being labeled a traitor for interfacing with the enemy...Or having someone label Deadlock a monster and him a victim. He was no victim he was the one who initiated that interface, who begged the mech to spike him. Ratchet wrapped his arms around himself hoping that people could just inerpret his shivering as him being cold. It was just one time and that's all it will stay. Nothing will cause him to do soemthing like that again.

He really should have thought better than to expect Deadlock to play fair.


	2. The killer instinct tellers her to be aware of evil men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimusbis not used to being helpless especially when it comes to his amica

"Ratchet please talk to me, You've been so quiet since that last battle and you wont look me in the optic anymore" The large blue and red mech pleaded to the silent ambulance sitting across from him. Ratchet disappeared during their last schirmish and had been missing for hours, only reapear dented with paint transfers in suspicious areas. Optimus had a suspicion on what had happened, and if Ratchet confirms, it no power in the universe will stop him from finding the fragger for doing something so unforgivable to his Amica. If he is wrong about what happened to him but was still hurt he would still hunt the waste of space down. It will not be a quick death oh no it will be slow and agonizing, ensuring everyone no matter what side they where on will know what happens to those who dare lay even a digit on his best friend.  
He just needs Ratchet to tell him who or at least share his burdens so he can help him. He can't stand to see the passionate slag spitting medic so demure and quiet like this.  
Ratchet just gave a sigh as if this was just a waste of his time but cut himself off and cringed. 

"I'm fine Orion-" Slag he used his previous name like that, it was worse than he thought."-Just scrap happened okay I already went to Rung and talked to him, he gave me the all clear not to long ago. I'm just stressed, the War is really wearing on me okay?" Fraggit he hated it when Ratchet tried to placate him like he was a newspark, it just rubbed his cogs the wrong way. Seeing that this was going nowhere, he gave a rumbling sigh as he let the medic go hoping that maybe he will find another method of getting his Amica talking again. He watched the red and white mech all but flee the room and wondered when did he stop being able to help his best friend anymore.

Pressing the comm on his stand he called Rung as he told him his failure to get Ratchet to talk to him. Ratchet may not know it but all the officers and soldiers on the ship noticed his distance and have been keeping an eye out for him. Prowl gives Ratchet much less paper work than before, working on those that don't need the medics attention or handing the ones that do to the other medics. Ironhide distracts Ratchet with training or shooting at the gun range. Wheeljack and Perceptor make sure to keep the medic comapny or get him out of his room. Jazz was always keeping an eye out for his crush in his own special way.

Optimus chuckled to himself as he remembered whem he caught Jazz starring dreamingly at the his Amica. The mech was flustered at not only being caught but also that Optimus caught him. He made sure to give the mech the smelter talk about what he would do to him if he hurt his Amica. That was probably the first time he actually saw Jazz shiver, let no one say he can't be terrifying when he wanted to. He was and officer of the law after all, he was used to bringing the fear of primus into criminal's sparks. Ratchet would always say he practiced being scary in the mirror before breaking down laughing with him.

He frowned again as he realized he let his thoughts wander when he was suppose to be making an important call. He was already finished with Rung and now needed to call Prowl and Red alert to see what they found.

"This Optimus to Prowl and Red Alert, have eitehr of you two finished with interviewing the mechs who saw Ratchet leave the battle?"

"Almost, though so far nothing has come up that we didn't already know before. Ratchet followed a distress call, No one followed, and he came back hours later dazed and scratched all over" Apparently Optimus wasn't the only one angry, Red alert anger was simmering under his words as he gave his report. Finding out that no one went after the CMO made the security mech angry enough to eat slag and spit out nails. His fury was like a hidden fire, you smeel it but you can't fin where it is.

"I think I may have something, though no one can confirm what happened, one did say that he saw a couple of cons going in the same direction. Though from how they explained it made it seem that the decepticons that followed definitely did not come back" If Red Alerts anger was fire Prowls was like ice. Cold, unyielding and unforgiving in its frigid nature. Seeing Ratchet like that brought back some terrible memories from when he was an officer as well. Optimus could hear the proud lit in the SIC when he said the mechs where found dead at the site definitely done in by the red and white mech.

Optimus smiled as he realized that he wouldn't be alone in hunting down the pile of slag that did this to their friend


	3. She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man Ratchet you are a mess~

Ratchet felt like a coward as he walked quickly away from his Orions room, he could still feel those pleading optics on his plating as he walked back to his habsuite. He can't wait till they land again, they were out of high grade and he seriously needed to get hammered. Not looking where he was going he crashed hard into somebody else as he turned the corner. Ratchet prepared for hitting the hard floor and was surprised when gentle strong arms held him by the waist. Looking up into a bright blue vizor he made the connection as to who caught him.

"J-Jazz! Sorry I should have been looking where I was going"Ratchet flustered as he realized the position he was in. Their frames were all but touching with Jazz over him as he was in a position called a 'dip'. The smaller mech was alot stronger than he looked as he easily held up Ratchets sturdy larger frame. The Special Ops mech mearly gave him a cheeky grin before setting him up properly again not letting go of him. He hoped Jazz didn't feel the shiver run through him as he looked at his fangs peeking out over the smiling lips. 

"It's fine Doc Bot, nice to see you out and about tho"The arms moved away from him but then blank clawed hands rested on his hips as as the smaller mech hummed complemanting on something. "Hey Ratch mind getting a drink with me? You look like you haven't fueled today"Jazz asked him drawing him out of his wandering mind that was focused on the claws tapping playfully on his hips.

"Ah well um-"Ratchet completely intended to lock himself in his room as just sleep the day away but the hopefull look on the smaller mechs face made him reconsider. Honestly he needs to get it together these are his friends and it was just a drink. Nodding his head he allowed the black and white mech to lead him into the rec room, he almost froze as he saw it teaming with bots but steeled himself. He let Jazz lead him to a booth as the mech walked over to the dispensor. He watched the mech walk away weaving around everyone so easily it was like he wasn't there at all.

Sometimes he forgets just how eerie Jazz can be.

When Jazz returns he doesnt question him or force him to talk about what happened. He just talks. About the newest gossip, what Sideswip did, how things were going with the other planets. It makes him feel so relieved and it was a refreshing change of pace in comparison to the questions he doesnt want to answer. They talk and talk until most of the rec room is empty, dispersing his cube he finally felt tired enugh to recharge. Jazz walked him back to his suite as he is about go in he felt a ghosting sensation on his back struts again and whips around only to see Jazz disapearing around the corner. 

Why is it that he always is feeling claws dragging down his back?  
\------  
They were going to touch down on a new planet to replensih their suplies. This planet was notorious for blavk market dealings and having just about anything no matter how rare. It was also cybertronian friendly so it was a no brainer to land here and take a break. Ratchet manage to slip past his team mates telling them he was going to hit the bars. Walking around the perpetually dark planet, the night life here was surprisingly calming as he walked into a bar. 

He ignored the mechs and organics staring at him as he moved to the bar stool and ordered the strongest drink they had. He intened to get completly hammered and no one will stop him from doing so. Downing drink after drink he didn't notice the leering faces of the drunkards or a familiar frame walking through the entrance. His body was heating and his eyesight was becoming blurry as he hiccuped and giggled. He felt groping hands around his middle and was going to punch the grabby fragger until they suddenly disapeared. Turning around he felt like the energon in his line froze as he stared at the number one reason he has been avoiding his crew. 

the young con had his gun pointed at a shivering drunk and it was only now that he realized the bar was dead silent. 

"You know doctor I never took you for a drinker" The purring gravely voice making his frame shudder in remembrance at that same voice snarling at him as he plunged his spike into his valve. The burning gaze turned on him after he finished threatening the poor mech who got handsy with him. those red eyes traveled up and down his frame before landin on his face and gaining a confuse look in them. He felt rough hands grab his chin and forced their optics to meet.

"Your drunk..."The mech said it as if he couldnt believe. Excuse him! He was a grown mech he can get smashed if he wanted to! And no youngling waving a gun around will get to tell him other wise! Snarling he was about to push him away when he felt strong arms gather him up and take him towards the door. His struggling wasnt helping as his body was too laxed from all the enegex in his system. He felt teh oom shift as he was thrown over Deadlocks shoulder, the con snarling at him reprimanding him for being so reckless. 

Ratchet felt his face heat as the bar partons whistled and catcalled after them, making lewd remarks and dirty jokes. Ratchet tried to move but got a quick wap on his aft and a biting threat to hold still as he was carried away. he grumbled as he looked towards the ground not wanting to see the gawking faces staring at him. They stayed in silence until he felt a bright light come over him and realized they just walked into a hotel.He heard a door open and realized they just enetered what was probaly deadlcoks room and his struggling increased again.   
Oh no! Oh no no no! He nees to get out! He doesnt trust himself alone with the mech carrying him. Especially since he was drunk and if his memory still serves him well he was never good at turning down mechs liek this. He was thrown onto the comfiest berth in his life and had a blanket thrown over him. Blinking in surprised he looked up at the glaring mech confused.

"Go to sleep doctor, we have alot to talk about tomorrow, until then sleep of the intoxicants in your system. I'm not having this conversation while your drunk" Ratchet thinks its cause he drunk but why does one of the deadliest mechs known to cybertron look....embarrassed? 

Feeling his body tire he layed back on the berth somehow feeling safe even though an enemy was right there in the same room. Primus maybe Prowl was right and that he doesnt have any self preservation instincts? Wrapping the blanket around himself he feel into a deep sleep not noticing the petulant gaze staring at him as he did.


End file.
